1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to provide a stable platform that is comfortable for a person to use when working on the engine of a vehicle from a position over the engine compartment.
2. Background Discussion
Devices known in the art are designed to suspend a person over the engine compartment of a vehicle for the purpose of working on the engine while eliminating the need to lean on, and risk damaging, the vehicle. However, a need exists for an apparatus that advantageously provides greater user comfort, stability and range of movement than the devices known in the art.